Lost in Assiah
by Canada's-yuki
Summary: When the demon Rin falls into Gehanna's gate, what happens to him and what are these weird fleshy demons? OOCness and maybe some yaoi later on. I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!


"Dad I'm 15 now, can I go to Assiah yet?" My name in Rin, and I'm the prince of Gehanna. My whole life I have been shelter, and I don't know what happens in Assiah or Gehanna. All I know is that I'm not allowed to leave the castle and that my dad's the ruler of Gehenna.

"I don't care if your 100 you're not going to Assiah!" He shouted, he sat at his desk doing some paper work.

"I have too much work right now to take you to Assiah, and I can't trust your brother to take you, maybe some other time." He sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Ok fine." I said and moped out of the room.

"Maybe you can help Ukobach make lunch?" my dad yelled down the hall way.

"Ok!" I ran to the kitchen.

"Do you guys need help with lunch?" I asked but they didn't need my help. So I started walking around the plaice.

It was too early for me to go sit at the table, so I went exploring. You would think that after 15 years of living here that I would have seen everything, but there are still rooms that I have never been in.

After walking for 20 minutes I found a door that had in big letter on it 'do not enter'. So I open the door. In there, there was the Gehanna gate. I learn about it last week, demons can use it to go to Assiah! I walked up to the gate to see that its eyes were closed, so it was sleeping. I looked at the giggling heads of the souls who made bets with demons and lost. Going onto my hands and knees, I pared into the goopy souls, that's when it happened. I slipped and fell into Gehanna gate. I can't remember when I closed my eyes but when I opened them I saw a hall way.

"Where am I?" I asked myself and started walking down the hall way. I walked around for some time in till I heard voices. Remembering what my dad always told me.

'Gentlemen keep their tail hidden, and the flames unlit'. So I did what my old man said and hide my tail under my dress shirt, and turn my fames off. I walked into the room with the voices to see the weirdest type of demon I have ever seen. They had no fangs and no tails! All they had were flesh.

"Are you a new student?" A man with an eye patch asked.

"Umm…no? I'm lost and I don't know how to get home." I said and looked around. They were all standing in front of a circle made of chock. One girl had to fox's around her and one had a Greenman!

"Is that a Greenman?!" I asked running up a girl with green eyes.

"Um yes, yes it is." She looked surprised as the greenman jump into my open palm.

"We have a lot of them in the garden at my hose, were trying to make the garden of Amahara at my place with the help of these little guys!" I let the little greenman climb all over me.

"y-you know about the garden of Amahara!?" I nodded my head.

"Can I see your garden some time?" She asked talking a hold of my hands.

"Well only if my dad lets me." I said with a big smile.

"Boy, you can see demons?" eye patch man asked. I nodded my head and gave the little greenman back to the green eyed girl.

"Cant everybody?" I asked looking around.

"Not normal people" he said under his breath. "How long have you been able to see these things?" He asked pointing to a coal tar.

"Forever, why?" I tilted my head to the side. "Is it not normal?"

"Not really. Where did you say you were from?" He asked circling me like my big brother Amaimon dose to the candy boll.

"I live in a place that has many hallways, and rooms, and doors." They all gave me a weird look.

"How about I just take you down town?" He walked to the door I came from and took out a key. I went to the newly opened door and looked threw.

"Cool!" All around me were huge things that touched the sky!

"Before you go, what did you say your name was?" Eye patch man asked.

"Rin, I'm from some part of Gehenna" That's when I saw a Goblin and ran after it.

I ran round the huge things that touched the sky, and round weird fleshy demons, and around the weird moving things (some of them were really shiny). I tried to ketch up to the little goblin but ran in between the huge things and I lost it. I walked around a corner and saw some fleshy demon with something shiny in its hands.

"whatcha doin?" I asked walking up be hide it. It faced me and pointed the shiny thing at me. Maybe that's what these demons eat? I walked up to it and put part of it into my mouth.

"What are you doing?" It asked me. I looked into the strange things that were covering its blueish greenish eyes.

"Is this not food?" I asked taking the thing out of my mouth.

"erm… no it's not." He looked me up and down. I reached for the things that cover his eyes, but he smacked my hands away.

"Did I do something wrong? I just want to know what that is" I said pointing to strange things.

"There glasses. Are you from around here? Are you lost?" He asked taking out a boxy thing. It lit up like how I do if someone steps on my tail.

"Oh no! Did you hurt it?" I asked taking the box form him. "It's ok little demon, I know what it's like when someone hurts me to!" I brought it close to my chest.

"That's not a demon, it's a cellphone." He looked at me strangely.

"Well it's still not nice! Say you're sorry!" I held the cellphone out to him.

"I'm sorry?" When he said that, the light went out.

"I think it forgives you!" I say smiling. I hand him back the box.

"What is your name?" He asked me putting the box back into his pocked.

"Rin! What's your name?"

"Yukio, would you like to meet someone cool?" He asks taking out a thing that has a lot of keys on it.

"Sure!" we walk to a door and he opens it, we walk side and there siting at a desk that has a lot of papers on it was a man.

"Rin this is my dad, he's the paladin." Yukio said pointing to the man. The man looked me up and down and I felt awkward. The paladin had white hair and red eyes. Maybe he's the leader of the fleshy demons!

"Dad, this is Rin, Rin is not form around here. I don't really know were he's from, but he can see demons." Yukio said and sat in a set in front to the desk.

"Hello there Rin, my name is Shiro" He said with a kind smile as I sat down too.

"Hello! Are you the leader of the fleshy demons?" I asked.

"No I am not" I felt sad that I didn't meet the leader of the fleshy demons. I just want to know more about them.

"oh… that's too bad." I looked down into my lap. If I had my tail out I know it would be all droopy.

"Rin are you a demon?" Shiro asked. Wow that one stupid question.

"Well of course I am, aren't you?" I looked form Shiro to Yukio.

"No, we are humans, exorcists in fact." Shiro looked really hard at me.

"What an Exorcist?"

"An exorcist is someone who helps demons and humans" he said after thinking for a while.

"Am I a lode to have my tail out? It's starting to hurt." I have always had a hard time with my tail, I can't keep it contained for a long time without my flames popping out.

"Sure, would you like some hot chocolate?" He asked taking out a container of something.

"What that? Can I eat it?" I asked as I stoked the fluffiness out of my tail.

"You can't eat in, but you can drink it." Yukio said as he and his dad made this hot chocolate thing.

"Is this your first time being in Assiah?" Shiro asked as he put some water into a cup.

"no I don't think so, I think I came here once with my dad. We went to my mom's grave." Yukio handed me the hot chocolate.

"I know what it's like not having a mother." Yukio said after he blew off some of the steam coming from the cup. I did the same thing and brought it to my lips.

"Ouch that's really hot!" they both chuckled at me. That when a ringing sound came form that cell phone demon, Shiro picked up the demon and started to talk to it.

"Yes I know about the demon coming here from Gehanna. His setting right here with me. Would you like me to bring him in?" Shiro said after a short pose he said ok.

"We're going to see the Grigori?" Yukio asked, he seemed upset about that.

"I'm afraid so, Rin we need to take you somewhere ok?" He said staring at me. I just nodded my head.

"Rin can you please stay with Yukio. And Yukio never leave Rin's side ok?" We nodded and I grabbed onto Yukio's hand. They seemed surprised when I did that.

"I-I'm sorry, am I not a lode to hold onto Yukio's hand" I asked looking from Shiro to Yukio.

"You can if you want Rin" Yukio said with a kind smile and held my hand tightly.

We walked down this big hallway and into a room filled with Humans. They were all siting up high on some things and were trying to throw water at me. Yukio undid his coat and put it over me.

"This will protect you from the holy water." He said with a smile and grabbed onto my hand again.

"Shiro why are you protecting this demon?" some girl asked, there was about 4 or 5 of them, they all looked like eggs! They had really funny outfits on.

"This demon could never do harm to humans, he's just a clueless child. He thinks that cell phones are demons, that we are demons, he didn't even know what an exorcist is!" Shiro shot back.

"How can we tell this is not just an act? How can we tell that he's not really this clueless? We should just kill him when we have the chance!" everyone started chanting 'kill the demon' and started throwing more water at me. I bit of it got onto my tail and it hurt really badly!

"Ouch!" I screamed and Yukio used his body as a shield. He lent in and wisped into my ear.

"It's ok Rin, it's not hurting me." He wiped his hands on a dry part of his shirt to make sure there was not water on it. He lightly put his hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears that I didn't even know I was shedding. He lightly wisped to me and held my close to his chest, hugging me and rocking me.

"nothing bad is going to happen to you ok?" he said with a small smile.

"Rin I need you to come here" Shiro said, so I walked up the steps to be where Shiro was.

"Demon were you just crying a moment ago?" One of the egg people asked.

"Yeah, cause Yukio was getting wet with the brining water." I said looking down on the floor.

"You care for that human?" Another one asked.

"Well yeah! He made sure no bring water got on me! And he's nice, and he's now my friend!" I finished with a big smile.

"even if this thing befriends a human, it doesn't matter. What if one day it gets mad at humans and kill us all? What if it's just using its clueless to learn our secrets? What if-"

"What if he's Satan's son?" Shiro butted in. the whole room when silent, and Shiro continued.

"We all know what happened last time we tried to kill something close to Satan, and I don't think anyone would want that to happen again." He said with his arms crossed.

"and what do you think we should do with this demon Shiro?" One of them asked.

"I think we should teach Rin that we are good. If for some reason he is Satan's son, one day he'll take over the thrown and become the new leader of Gehanna. If he learns why we do what we do, then he will be less likely to kill us all off." The egg people murmured a bit before coming to an agreement.

"All right paladin, you, your son and one person we chose will have to be with Rin at all times, and teach him everything about our world. The person we chose is Shura Kirigakure. You all will live in the old boy's dorm."

**CY: should I continue this? I don't know… review~ **


End file.
